MCL Minutes in Heaven
by ANinjasGirl
Summary: There's not too many out here, soo.. my second MiH just like the first its sure to be good. It's your birthday and you're throwing a party and Amber shows up and suggests a game of Minutes In Heaven. There's no way it can go wrong, is there?


**Hey guys. Yeah, I'm doing another one of these, lol. For anyone who is looking at my new story, I know it's super slow at updates. It's just a harder story to write than Metallic Blood and I want to write it better. I look back over Metallic Blood and I'm like, I wrote this crap? Not the story, I mean the writing itself. So many errors and poorly written, haha.**

**Anyways if you've never read the Vampire Knight one you totally should and if you're not a fan you should at least read my rant in the beginning. If you have, I'm not reposting it here, but if not, just read the rant about sucky Minutes in Heaven stories. But true to my last one this will definitely not be OOC, not too short, not overrated or over-exaggerated, and will not have favoritism. That much is guaranteed. **

**Just so you know ahead of time this story includes Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander, Kentin, Armin and Dake. No Jade or Dajan, I don't know enough about them or have ever met Jade for that matter. No Leigh either, sorry guys. Alexy is staying gay, sorry again.**

My birthday is coming up very soon and fortunately for me it falls on the weekend. That means I have no worries about school getting in the way of activities and this year I am planning on hosting a huge birthday party for myself and I plan to invite every at my new school. Sweet Amoris. I have been a student there for most of the school year, so I knew everyone pretty well. I figured a great way for them to get to know me even more was to invite them all to a party. I was mentally listing off all the things I needed in my head as I walked down the halls one morning: music, snacks, drinks, the usual party stuff; when I ran smack into someone.

"Geez little girl, don't you ever pay attention to where you're going." I looked up at who I ran into, my face turning as red as his hair.

"Sorry Castiel. I was busy mentally making a checklist for my party." I apologized, looking down the hall past him and his steely gaze.

He wasn't mad though, more amused than anything and that only made me that much more embarrassed. I had made a habit of literally running into him a lot. "A party huh? What kind of a party could you possibly be throwing?" He asked, folding his arms and smirking that oh so famous smirk of his.

"I'll have you know it's a birthday party! My birthday is this weekend." I put my hands on my hips as I retorted my answer back.

His eyebrows raised. "Oh a birthday party? That's exciting. Are you going to have pin the tail on the donkey and a pinata too?" I scowled at his mocking tone then rolled my eyes. He was such a pain some days.

"Well you're invited if you want to come. It might not even be lame." I crossed me own arms, copying his stance.

He nodded his head and laughed. "Sure. Maybe I'll find time to fit it in to my busy schedule."

"I can't imagine what sort of things you may have to do." I mumbled under my breath as he walked away. I sighed and blew a strand of hair from my eyes. One down, and many more to go.

* * *

By the end of the day, I had mostly everyone invited. After the last class had ended and people were filing out of the building I was off to my last destination. Halfway there, three figures blocked my path. "Well, look who we have here. It's little Miss Popular Party Girl."

I raised one eyebrow, staring at three girls, Amber, Li, and Charlotte. "How long did it take you to think up that?"

Like usual, she seemed to ignore anything that I ever say. "I've been hearing around you're throwing a party this weekend. I can't imagine what a lame sort of event that's going to be." Amber continued, tossing her blond curls over her shoulder in a super over dramatic sort of way.

"You won't ever know. You aren't invited." Yeah, when I said everyone earlier, it excluded them three. I don't count them as everyone, or anyone or that matter.

"I might just stop by later to see what kind of a loser fest you have going on. I'm the sure pictures I'll take will get a good laugh on the internet." I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore her evil taunts but it was kind of hard, even after so long. "Oh and don't even bother asking my brother. He doesn't have time for such childish things." With that the mean girl trio walked off.

I did the exact opposite of what she said and went straight to her brother, which was where I had been heading anyone. I found him exactly where I expected, in the student council room as usual. "Oh hi! I've heard around you're throwing a party this weekend." Nathaniel said very cheerily as I walked through the door.

I grinned, his mood was always so infectious. "That I am. My birthday is this weekend and I was just coming by to invite you."

"Happy Birthday. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come though." My smile faltered a bit, a knew as much would happen. "I'll try and see what I can do though, for you."

My smile returned, full force and I almost wanted to hug him. So far today, everyone had accepted the invite, more or less. "Great, thanks Nathaniel. I better get going though. I've got a few things to do before the weekend gets here though!"

"Okay, see you then, maybe? Oh, but don't let the excitement get you too much and let your studies slip." I shook my head, waving as I walked out the door. Good old Nathaniel.

* * *

The party was going pretty well, much better than I had expected and it took a big weight of my shoulders. Most people were here by now, even Castiel for that matter which surprised be, but pleasantly. He seemed to be enjoying himself either way. Just as I was making my rounds, making sure all was going smoothly, the doorbell rang yet again. I excitedly went to go answer to see Nathaniel... and his sister and her two goons. "Hey...hi Nathaniel!" I caught my stammer and smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "I hope you don't mind my sister came as well. It was sort of the only way I could get out was if I included her in my social activities." He shrugged helplessly and I mouthed an "oh". Whatever worked, I guess. I stepped aside and let them in, ignoring Amber's critical stares. I took Nathaniel by the arm and started to give him a tour of the party. Everyone was happily mingling and everything was going well when all of a sudden the music abruptly cut off.

I whipped my head around and caught Amber standing by the stereo, a coy little smirk on her face. I was about to stride over to her, my face heating up with anger, when she spoke and stopped me in my tracks. "Attention everyone, attention!" When everyone was looking at her she continued. "I am here to announce a game of minutes in heaven will be starting in about 15 minutes. Anyone wishing to join can make their way over to the living room." After she was finished she started the music again and the party resumed.

"What do you think you're doing Amber?" I scowled, storming over to her. How dare she.

Amber turned her pretty little smirk my way and shrugged. "What, every good party has games like this. Don't you want your party to be a good one?" She asked it so sweetly that it hurt. I didn't falter though. "So if you feel like having a little excitement for once in your life, you should play too." She gave my shoulder a light pat and I watched her walk away, producing an old fashioned soda bottle from her bag. She was definitely up to something, and I was not about to miss it.

A couple minutes a lot of people were all sitting around on the couches and chairs and Amber was at the center of attention. "I'm going to quickly explain how we will play the game and you better listen because I will not be saying it again." Everyone was quite and all eyes were on her. She held up the bottle between her two pointer fingers. "This is going to be our object of the game. Everyone will get a chance to spin and whoever the bottle points to, you get to spend 30 minutes in heaven with. If it lands between two people, spin again. You may get chosen more than once or not at all." Her smile was purely malicious when she turned to me. "Since it's your party, why don't you offer up your bedroom, hm?" I wasn't exactly all that sure what to say, so instead all I did was feebly nod. "Good. Now, who's ready to play?"


End file.
